Perjuangan
by Yukina Yume and Shiro Kuro
Summary: Miki bersikeras ingin bersekolah di Voca Senior High School nantinya, ia mengupayakan semua cara sehingga berhasil masuk ke sekolah tersebut. Ia memiliki sebuah perasaan kepada rivalnya, namun ia terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya hingga hari itu tiba. / For my friend's birthday.


"Pokoknya nanti kau hanya boleh bersekolah di _**Utau Senior High School**_!" bentak seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya sudah berkepala empat kepada anak perempuan di hadapannya.

"Tapi aku mau sekolah di _**Voca Senior High School**_ nantinya, _**tou-san**_ ..." bantah anak gadis itu.

"Pokoknya kau harus masuk _**Utau Senior High School**_!" tegas laki-laki yang dipanggil _**tou-san**_ tersebut.

"_**Onegai**_, _**tou-san**_ ..." si gadis memohon pada _**tou-san**_nya.

"Baiklah, Miki," _**tou-san**_ gadis yang bernama Miki hanya menghela napas, "Tapi _**tou-san**_ tak akan membiayaimu masuk ke _**Voca Senior High School**_ sepeserpun!"

"_**Na-Nani**_?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perjuangan**

**Vocaloid ©Yamaha and Crypton Future Media**

**Typo(s), Indonesian Language, Miki-centric, DONT LIKE?! DONT READ!**

**Genre : Friendship and Romance**

**Rate : K+**

**A fic for Vocaloid from Yukina Yume**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, nanti kau akan bersekolah di mana, Piko?"

"Tentunya di _**Voca Senior High School**_ dong. Bagaimana kau sendiri, Luki?"

"Sama. Tapi aku dengar tes tahun ini sangat sulit, kau tahu sendiri kalau _**Voca Senior High School**_ itu sekolah terfavorit dan elit, jadi sulit sekali untuk masuk ke sana,"

Miki yang mendengar itu hanya bisa iri pada teman-temannya yang berencana masuk _**Voca Senior High School**_. Ini sudah bulan Maret, berarti tak lama lagi dia akan menghadapi ujian yang sulit itu. Dan memulai kehidupan barunya di sekolah yang tidak ia inginkan.

_**Utau Senior High School**_, itu sebenarnya juga tak kalah tenar dengan _**Voca Senior High School**_, hanya bedanya _**Utau Senior High School**_ itu dikhususkan dalam bidang kejuruan untuk persiapan kerja tanpa kuliah.

Miki belum mau kerja nantinya, belum saatnya. Ia ingin pendidikannya sampai ke perguruan tinggi. Tapi _**tou-san**_nya tak mau mengizinkan dirinya bersekolah di _**Voca Senior High School**_. Ia sendiri heran pada _**tou-san**_nya yang amat sangat pemaksaan itu.

"_**Ohayou**_, Miki-_**chan**_!" sapa Miku ketika Miki masuk kelas.

"_**Ohayou**_," balas Miki lemas sambil meletakkan tasnya di bangkunya.

"_**Doushite**_, Miki-_**chan**_? Sepertinya kau sedih," tanya Miku khawatir.

"_**Iie**_, _**daijoubu**_," Miki tersenyum paksa, "_**Nee**_, Miku-_**chan**_, nanti kau bersekolah di mana?"

"_**Voca Senior High School**_! Ya, walaupun aku tahu NEM-ku nanti pasti tidak akan sebagus Miki-_**chan**_ dan Kagamine-_**san**_!"

Kagamine Rinto. Nama itu membuat Miki sedikit kesal. Karena si Kagamine Rinto itu, peringkat Miki yang awalnya selalu menjadi juara kelas malah turun menjadi peringkat dua, dibawah Rinto.

Dan anehnya, Miki jatuh cinta pada rivalnya, si Kagamine Rinto. Miki berusaha membuang jauh-jauh perasaan itu, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, perasaan itu melekat di hatinya seperti permen karet yang menempel di kursi dan tak akan pernah lepas.

"Yaa, Miku-_**chan**_ jangan mengeluh," ujar Miki.

"Tapi aku pasti akan gagal untuk mendapat NEM diatas 40," balas Miku.

"Kau tidak pernah dengar ucapan seorang Thomas Alfa Edison? Dia berkata, "Kegagalan adalah awal dari kesuksesan," saat ia berusaha menciptakan bola lampu. Ia sudah gagal ribuan kali sampai-sampai ia diejek orang-orang disekitarnya, dan akhirnya ia berhasil membuat bola lampu yang kita gunakan sampai sekarang," terang Miki panjang lebar.

"Yosh! Baiklah, aku akan berusaha seperti Thomas Alfa Edison!" tekad Miku.

"Nah, itu baru Miku yang kukenal," ujar Miki sambil tersenyum manis.

"_**Nee**_, Miki-_**chan**_ sendiri nanti mau bersekolah dimana?" tanya Miku.

"Entahlah, aku belum tahu," Miki mengendikkan bahu. Padahal di hatinya ia merasa sangat sedih akan pilihan _**tou-san**_nya.

"Ohh, _**sou ka**_," Miku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Jujur, Miki sebenarnya ingin menceritakan semua masalahnya pada teman sebangkunya ini, namun, tidak baik membocorkan masalah keluarga bukan?

KRING! KRING! KRING!

"Hahh, saatnya pelajaran Lola-_**sensei**_ dimulai," ujar Miku lesu. Ia paling bosan belajar bahasa Inggris yang diajarkan Lola-_**sensei**_.

Miki terkikik, "Bahasa Inggris adalah salah satu mata pelajaran dalam ujian akhir sekolah dan nasional lho,"

"Huhh,"

**.**

**Perjuangan**

**.**

"_**Tadaima**_," ujar Miki.

Tentu saja tak ada yang menjawab. _**Kaa-san**_nya sudah meninggal saat ia berusia tiga tahun, sementara _**tou-san**_nya sedang bekerja sampai jam 9 malam.

Miki membuka pintu kamarnya yang bernuansa merah muda tersebut, lalu mengganti pakaiannya.

Ia menatap buku pelajaran Biologi dan Fisika di hadapannya. Pupuslah sudah harapannya untuk menjadi profesor yang akan menemukan obat dari penyakit HIV/AIDS—sebuah penyakit kelamin yang belum ditemukan obatnya.

Gadis berumur empat belas tahun berambut merah sedikit oranye itu menghela napas. Lalu ia keluar dari kamarnya untuk menemukan makanan yang ada di kulkas.

Dan ini sangat buruk. Kulkas di rumahnya hanya berisi es batu dan sayur wortel kemarin. Lagi-lagi Miki menghela napas, mau tak mau ia harus makan di _**cafè**_.

Miki bergegas mengambil jaket miliknya dan beberapa uang, tak lupa ia mengunci pintu rumahnya.

Tak lama, ia sampai di sebuah _**café **_yang bernama_** Yuki Cafè**_. Kemudian ia memesan _**fruit punch**_ dan jus ceri—ceri adalah buah favorit Miki.

Ia menatap sebuah pamflet di dinding yang bertuliskan lowongan kerja. Merasa tertarik, Miki pun melapor pada manager restoran itu dan bekerja paruh waktu, yaitu pada saat ia pulang sekolah sampai jam 8 malam.

**.**

**Perjuangan**

**.**

"Belakangan hari ini Miki-_**chan**_ mendapat nilai jelek, ada apa?" tanya Teto khawatir saat pulang sekolah.

"Ah, _**daijoubu**_," jawab Miki sambil mengulas senyumnya, "Oh ya, nanti Teto-_**chan**_ mau bersekolah di mana?"

"Mau tak mau di _**Utau Senior High School**_," jawab Teto lesu, "Padahal aku ingin bersekolah di _**Voca Senior High School**_. Ted-_**nii**_ boleh bersekolah di sana, masa aku tidak boleh?"

"Kalau begitu, kita senasib ya, Teto-_**chan**_," ujar Miki.

"Apa maksudmu, Miki-_**chan**_?" tanya Teto, lalu selang beberapa detik kemudian ia baru menyadari maksud teman di hadapannya ini, "Miki-_**chan**_ di _**Utau Senior High School**_ juga?!"

"Iya Teto. Aku heran pada orang tuamu, kau mendapat peringkat tiga dan nilaimu bagus terus, kenapa tidak diizinkan?" tanya Teto. Ya, dia harus membahas ini dengan Teto, orang yang senasib dengannya.

"Miki-_**chan**_ sendiri?" balas Teto, "Bahkan Miki-_**chan**_ berada di peringkat dua,"

"_**Tou-san**_ku menyuruh aku untuk segera bekerja," jawab Miki.

"Hahhh ..." keduanya menghela napas dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

"Ah iya, aku harus pulang. _**Jaa**_!" seru Miki.

"_**Jaa**_!" balas Teto.

Sejujurnya selain masalah sekolah itu, Teto juga heran, kenapa belakangan ini nilai Miki menurun drastis.

Teto membuka _**handphone flip**_ miliknya, dan ternyata ada pesan dari _**kaa-san**_nya.

_**Teto sayang, gomen ne, hari ini kaa-san dan tou-san berangkat mengantar Ted ke Amerika, kau tahu kan kalau anikimu akan mengambil kuliah di sana? Kalau makan siang di Yuki Cafè saja, kaa-san dengar ada menu spesial di sana.**_

Teto menggeram kesal, "Lagi-lagi gara-gara Ted-_**nii**_," Teto memegang perutnya, lalu menggerutu lagi, "Perutku sudah lapar, aku makan di _**Yuki Cafè**_ saja!"

**.**

**Perjuangan**

**.**

"Anda mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang _**waitress**_.

"Aku pesan _**sandwich**_ dan _**yogurt parfait**_," jawab Teto.

"Baiklah, silahkan tunggu sebentar,"

Lima menit berlalu, seorang _**waitress**_ lain sedang membawa _**sandwich**_ dan _**yogurt parfait**_ ke meja Teto.

"Selamat menikmati," ujar _**waitress**_ itu.

"Tunggu!" seru Teto sambil menatap wajah _**waitress**_ itu, lalu ia terkejut, "Miki-_**chan**_!"

"Teto-_**chan**_!" balas _**waitress**_ yang ternyata adalah Miki.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" Teto masih syok apa yang dilihatnya.

"Aku kerja paruh waktu demi _**Voca Senior High School**_, _**tou-san**_ku tidak mau membiayai sekolahku kalau aku bersekolah di sana," terang Miki.

Teto merogoh saku bajunya, membuat Miki bingung. Teto menarik pelan tangan Miki sambil memberikan beberapa uang _**yen**_.

"Nah, ambillah untukmu. Aku mau membantumu, karena sayang, anak sepintar dirimu tidak bisa bersekolah di _**Voca Senior High School**_," ujar Teto.

"T-Teto-_**chan**_ tidak perlu repot-repot!" seru Miki setengah berteriak karena terkejut.

"Selama kau itu adalah sahabat terbaikku, aku akan selalu membantumu, dan aku tidak pernah merasa repot," ujar Teto sambil tersenyum.

"_**A-Arigatou gozaimasu**_!" seru Miki sambil ber_**ojigi**_.

"_**Doita**_. Nah, jangan lupa besok ulangan sejarah dan geografi. Kau tahu kelas sembilan ini penuh dengan ulangan bukan?" ujar Teto.

"Hehehe, aku lupa kalau besok kita ulangan," Miki menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal itu sambil nyengir lebar.

"Dasar. Sifat pelupamu tidak pernah hilang," ujar Teto.

**.**

**Voca Senior High School**

**.**

Tak terasa waktu cepat berlalu. Kini Miki dan teman kelas sembilan lainnya sudah menerima rapor kelulusan mereka.

Dan yang paling menggemparkan adalah, Miki masih dibawah Rinto, tapi nilai NEM-nya tertinggi di sekolah, yaitu 48,95!

"_**Omedetou**_, Miki-_**chan**_!" seru Miku.

"_**Arigatou**_, Miku-_**chan**_," ujar Miki.

Teto menepuk pundak Miki, membuat Miki terkejut, "_**Nee**_, aku rasa tabungan milikmu sudah cukup, kalau begitu selamat berjuang ya!"

"Aku dengar kalau sekolah _**Utau Senior High School**_ itu masuk siang ya?" tanya Haku.

"Benar, ada apa Haku-_**chan**_?" tanya Teto.

"Soalnya aku masuk sekolah _**Utau Senior High School**_," jawab Haku.

"_**Hontou**_? Wah, aku punya teman nih!" seru Teto riang.

"Apa? Teto-_**chan**_ juga di sana?!" tanya Haku terkejut dengan nada berteriak.

"Yup! Aku harap kita sekelas ya, Haku-_**chan**_!" ujar Teto berharap.

"Hei, lusa akan diadakan tes masuk, jangan lupa datang dan belajar," ujar Gumi mengingatkan.

"Yosh, kita semua harus berjuang!" seru Miku.

**.**

**Perjuangan**

**.**

"Bagaimana tesmu, Miki-_**chan**_?" tanya Miku.

"Berjalan dengan lancar~" jawab Miki, "Miku-_**chan**_ sendiri bagaimana?"

"Soalnya susah susah mudah," ujar Miku, "Oh ya Miki, soal sosiologi itu sulit sekali,"

"Memang sih, aku saja jawabnya ragu-ragu," timpal Miki.

"Tesnya Teto-_**chan**_ dan yang lainnya jam 9 bukan?" tanya Miku memastikan.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Miki balik.

"Aku mau datang ke sana untuk menyemangati Teto, dan disetujui oleh Gumi-_**chan**_, Lin-_**chan**_, Rin-_**chan**_, dan Kaito-_**kun**_, apa Miki-_**chan**_ mau datang ke sana?" tawar Miku.

"Aku mau! Aku mau menyemangati sahabatku, Tetoo, tunggu aku!" seru Miki.

"Hosh hosh, soal matematika susah sekali, kalian cepat sekali selesainya," terang Lin.

"Aku setuju dengan Lin-_**chan**_!" ujar Gumi menyetujui ucapan Lin.

"Menurutku fisika yang sangat sangat sulit. Tesnya saja sudah begini, bagaimana nantinya?" ujar Rin.

"Aku bingung," ujar Kaito singkat.

"Aku akan sangat terkejut jika _**BaKaito**_ ini lulus," ujar Lin merendahkan.

"Uhh, jangan mengejek pacar Miku tersayang! Kaito-_**kun**_ itu tidak _**baka**_!" bela Miku.

"Katanya besok sudah mau dipajang hasil tes kita," terang Gumi.

Miki terkejut, "Ce-Cepat sekali!"

"Soalnya tahun kali ini untuk masuk tahun ajaran baru dipercepat," tukas Rin.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita ke _**Utau Senior High School**_," ajak Lin yang langsung dibalas anggukan kepala yang lainnya.

**.**

**Perjuangan**

**.**

"A-Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Dia itu pintar, tapi kenapa tidak lulus?"

"Aku heran padanya, padahal NEM-nya tinggi,"

Keesokan harinya, semua murid yang berasal dari _**Voca Junior High School**_—sekolah Miki dan teman-temannya—langsung berseru dengan nada tidak percaya.

Miki pikir orang yang dimaksud adalah dirinya, jadi ia bertanya pada Kamui Gakupo, salah satu temannya.

"Gakupo, ada apa?" tanya Miki.

"Kau tahu Kagamine Rinto?" tanyanya balik.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Miki.

"Kagamine-_**san**_ tidak lulus!" seru Gakupo.

"Apa?! Yang benar saja!" Rin dan Gumi terkejut mendengar berita itu.

"Apa Kaito-_**kun**_ lulus?" tanya Miku penuh harap.

"Sebentar, biar aku carikan," Gakupo yang tergolong tinggi daripada Miki dan yang lainnya pun melihat hasil di papan pengumuman, "Shion Kaito atau Watanabe Kaito? Soalnya ada dua yang namanya Kaito,"

"Shion Kaito," jawab Miku.

"Ya, dia lulus," ujar Gakupo.

"Kaito-_**kun**_ hebat!" puji Miku sambil mencium pipi kiri Kaito.

"Hu-uh, bi-biasa saja Miku," ujar Kaito _**blushing**_ setelah dicium oleh Miku di depan umum.

"Benar kan kataku," ujar Miku dengan nada meledek kearah Lin.

"Ya ya, terserah," Lin memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Yang aku heran, kenapa Kagamine-_**san **_yang notabene peringkat satu mengungguli Miki-_**chan**_ bisa tidak lulus?" tanya Gumi.

"Katanya, murid yang tidak lulus akan dipindahkan ke _**Utau Senior High School**_," ujar Piko menginterupsi.

"Jadi singkatnya Kagamine-_**san**_ akan dipindahkan ke _**Utau Senior High School**_?" tanya Miki.

"Yup, itu benar," jawab Piko.

"Ah ya, aku harus pulang. _**Tou-san**_ pasti sedang menunggu di rumah, _**jaa**_!" seru Miki.

"_**Jaa ne**_!" seru yang lainnya.

**.**

**Perjuangan**

**.**

"_**Tou-san**_, _**tadaimaaaa**_!" seru Miki.

"Kau dari mana, Miki?" tanya _**tou-san**_ Miki.

"Dari _**Voca Senior High School**_, untuk melihat hasil tesku, ternyata aku lulus, dan tak sia-sia aku bekerja paruh waktu setiap hari," terang Miki.

"Ka-Kau bekerja paruh waktu?"

"_**Hai**_, _**tou-san**_, aku sangat ingin bersekolah di sana, jadi aku bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang,"

PLUK!

"E-Eh, _**tou-san**_, _**doushite**_?" tanya Miki terkejut melihat _**tou-san**_nya memeluk dirinya.

"Maafkan _**tou-san**_ yang selalu memaksakanmu, Miki, _**tou-san**_ akan membiayai sekolahmu, _**tou-san**_ janji," ujar tou-san Miki.

"_**Tou-san**_ tidak perlu begitu, aku senang memiliki _**tou-san **_yang pengertian,"

Waktu demi waktu pun berlalu. Karena sekolah Miki dan Rinto yang hanya bersebelahan, jadi mereka sering bertemu di jalan.

Bukannya saling bertegur sapa, melainkan saling membuang muka satu sama lain. Miki ingin menyapa Rinto, tapi karena Rinto yang selalu membuang mukanya, jadi Miki mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Dan hari ini Miki heran, ia tak bertemu Rinto saat pulang, melainkan Teto.

"Miki-_**chaaaannnn**_!" seru Teto ketika mereka bertemu di jalan.

"Ada apa Teto-_**chan**_? Sepertinya kau gembira sekali," tanya Miki.

"Aku memiliki berita untuk Miki-_**chan**_ yang kuyakin pasti membuat Miki-_**chan**_ terkejut!" jawab Teto dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Apa itu?" penuturan Teto membuat Miki penasaran.

"Kagamine-_**san**_ duduk sebangku denganku!" jawab Teto.

"Hanya itu?" Miki memutarkan kedua bola matanya bosan. Berita seperti itu tidak mengejutkannya sama sekali.

"Ada lagi, Kagamine-_**san**_ selalu membicarakanmu lho!" tambah Teto.

Nah, sekarang Miki harus menarik ucapannya. Rinto Kagamine ... sering membicarakan dirinya dengan Teto? Yang benar saja!

"Oh ya, Kagamine-_**san**_ memberikan surat ini kemarin. Aku bisa jamin kalau tidak ada seorang pun yang membukanya kok," ujar Teto sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop dengan hiasan ceri.

"_**Arigatou**_ Teto-_**chan**_," ujar Miki.

"_**Doita**_. Oh ya, aku harus pergi ke sekolah, atau aku akan terlambat, _**jaa**_!" seru Teto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Miki bergegas pulang ke rumahnya untuk mengganti bajunya dan makan siang. Ia teringat akan surat yang diberikan oleh Rinto melalui perantara Teto.

"Buka tidak ya?" Miki menimang-nimang keputusan antara 'buka' atau 'tidak'.

Dan setelah beberapa menit kemudian, terdorong oleh rasa penasarannya, Miki pun membuka amplop itu.

_**Kau masih ingat aku? Ya, ini aku, Kagamine Rinto, rivalmu.**_

_**Aku ucapkan selamat padamu karena berhasil masuk ke sekolah Voca Senior High School. Aku yakin kau sangat senang sekali.**_

_**Setiap kali aku melihatmu, entah kenapa aku merasa jantungku berdetak kencang. Apa ini namanya cinta?**_

_**Aku masuk Utau Senior High School ... itu semua agar aku bisa melupakanmu dengan cara sengaja tidak meluluskan diri saat tes. Namun yang terjadi malahan aku merindukanmu. Senyumanmu itu ...**_

_**Kurasa aku harus mengakuinya kalau aku ...**_

_**... Mencintaimu.**_

_**Aishiteru.**_

_**Well, if you want to visit my house, I live in Sora Street number fifty-four.**_

_**Your rival,**_

_**Kagamine Rinto**_

Miki memasang tampang terkejut, lagi. Ternyata Rinto memiliki perasaan yang bernama cinta, sama sepertinya?

Miki ingin mengunjungi Rinto, tapi ia masih ingat kalau Rinto masih sekolah. Ya, malam ini, jam tujuh, ia akan mengunjungi Rinto!

**.**

**Perjuangan**

**.**

Malam telah berlalu. Jam tujuh. Yup, kini ia berada di depan rumah kediaman Kagamine.

Tok! Tok!

"M-Maaf, Anda siapa?" tanya seorang perempuan yang sepertinya adalah _**maid**_.

"Apa ini kediaman Kagamine?" tanya Miki balik.

"Ya benar, ini kediaman Kagamine. Kalau begitu silahkan Anda masuk," ujar _**maid**_ itu.

Ketika masuk, Miki hanya bisa membelalakkan kedua matanya. Ini bukan _**house**_ seperti yang dikatakan Rinto di suratnya, tapi bagi Miki, ini _**castle**_!

"Anda ingin bertemu dengan siapa?" tanya maid sambil membawa secangkir teh.

"Kagamine Rinto, apa dia ada?" Miki bertanya balik.

"Ada siapa, Yuuko?" tanya sebuah suara.

Miki dan maid itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara, yaitu Rinto sendiri. Rinto terlihat ... tampan, eh?

"Ada seorang gadis yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda, tuan," jawab _**maid**_ itu.

"Hm, baiklah," ujar Rinto.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, tuan," ujar _**maid**_ itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Rinto pun berjalan ke ruang tamu dan duduk di hadapan Miki, membuat Miki _**blushing**_ entah kenapa.

"_**Arigatou**_ sudah mau datang ke rumahku," ujar Rinto sambil mengulas senyumnya. Oh, itu adalah hal yang pertama dilihat oleh Miki sepanjang sejarah.

"E-E-Eh, _**doita**_ ..." lidah Miki entah kenapa menjadi kaku sesaat, "Um, kau tinggal sendiri, Kagamine-_**san**_?"

"Kau jangan memanggilku seformal itu, panggil saja Rinto, oke?"

"B-Baiklah ..."

"Orang tuaku, huh, mereka peduli apa denganku?"

"M-Maksudmu apa? Kau tidak boleh bicara begitu!"

"Mereka hanya mengunjungiku setahun sekali, itupun kalau mereka ingat. Mereka tak pernah datang ke pesta ulang tahunku, mereka hanya memberikanku kado. Aku tidak mau itu, aku hanya mau kecupan kasih sayang dari mereka,"

"..."

"Dan kau tahu? Mereka tidak peduli akan diriku, sama sekali tidak peduli. Hidupku bagai burung dalam sangkar!"

"R-R-Ri-Rinto, h-hentikan, _**onegai**_ ..."

Tes!

Tes!

Tes!

"_**G-Gomen**_ ..." ujar Rinto ketika melihat Miki yang berderai air mata.

"R-Rinto, aku i-i-ingin mengucapkan s-sesuatu, b-boleh?" tanya Miki

"Apa itu?"

"M-Mengenai su-suratmu, a-aku me-mencintaimu juga,_** aishiteru**_ ..."

"_**Hontou**_?"

"_**Hai**_ ..."

Rinto mendekatkan posisi duduknya ke sebelah Miki, secara langsung mencium pipi Miki yang mengakibat Miki syok dan terdiam seribu bahasa.

Ia tidak bisa memberontak, tubuhnya membeku seakan menyuruhnya untuk tenang.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan melukaimu," ujar Rinto.

Deru napas Rinto terasa hangat di telinga Miki, membuat pipinya makin memanas.

"_**A-A-Arigatou**_," ujar Miki masih setengah syok akibat ciuman di pipinya tadi.

"Untuk ciuman di bibir, tunggu saat yang tepat dimana hari pernikahan kita ..." ucap Rinto, "Atau mau sekarang?"

"T-Tidak perlu," jawab Miki, "Aku harus pulang, permisi,"

**.**

**Perjuangan**

**.**

"Jadi begitu ya, kisah cinta kalian, romantis sekali ..." ujar Gumi.

"Aku masih ingat saat-saat kita masuk sekolah _**Voca Senior High School**_, hahaha," ujar Lin sambil tertawa hambar.

"Benar, aku sendiri was-was akan hasil tesku pada saat itu, hahaha," Miku juga ikut tertawa hambar.

"_**Kaa-chan**_!" seru Len yang langsung memasuki kamar Miki, mengganggu percakapan antara Miki dan yang lainnya.

"Len, kalau masuk itu ketuk pintunya dulu," pesan Miki.

"_**Haiii**_, _**kaa-chan**_," Len keluar dari kamar Miki lalu mengetuk pintunya.

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk," ujar Miki, "Len, ada apa?"

"_**Kaa-chan**_, aku membuatkan ini untuk _**kaa-chan**_!" seru Len sambil meletakkan tiara dari tanaman liar buatannya.

"_**Arigatou**_ Len," ujar Miki sambil tersenyum.

"Nah Len, belajar sana, ya?" ujar Miki, "Len sendiri bilang mau jadi profesor kan? Nah, jadi Len harus belajar dengan keras, kalau lelah istirahat, jangan memaksakan diri,"

"_**Hai**_, _**kaa-chan**_!" seru Len yang langsung keluar dari kamar Miki.

"Egh Rin, kok kamu bisa mirip dengan Rinto sih?" tanya Miku bingung.

"Aku dan Rinto itu sepupu," jawab Rin.

"Lalu, kenapa kau memanggilnya 'Kagamine-_**san**_'?" tanya Gumi.

"Aku tidak terlalu akrab dengannya," jawab Rin.

"Ohhh ..." Gumi, Miki, Miku, dan Lin ber-oh-ria.

"Mikiiii, mana jus jerukku?" tanya Rinto dari luar.

"Aku begitu terkejut kalau Rinto-kun adalah seorang maniak jeruk," ujar Miki.

"Hahaha, ya sudah, urus suamimu itu, lagipula aku harus pulang, jaa!" seru Miku.

"Ah iya, aku juga pulang, jaa Miki-channnn!" seru Rin dan Lin kompak.

"Aku juga, karena aku tidak mau mengganggu acara romansa kalian, jaa," ujar Gumi.

'Ya, aku yakin, Rinto adalah orang yang tepat bagiku,' batin Miki sambil tersenyum.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mind to review?**_


End file.
